I don't care
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: Set after 5.2. The break up of Michaela/ Bolton.
1. Don't leave me all alone

_Hi,_  
_Set after 5.2. The break up of Bolton/ Michaela._  
_E xx_

Michaela stood there with the wind tossing her hair over her shoulder. One thing about Michaela White was that she didn't cry, and she defiantly didn't cry over boys. She was Miss Rebel she couldn't be seen crying. So she wiped fiercely at the tears threatening her cheeks. She looked into Bolton's brown eyes to see what expression was engulfed there. His eyes were blank. So she just nodded sadly as he walked away from her. She let out an almost silent gulp. For a second she contemplated running after him and getting on one knee. Begging was also a thing she would NEVER do. So she turned away and dragged herself out of the schoolyard. _I should have trusted him. _She thought over and over again. Hours before she'd have been wrapped under his protective arm. How much she wanted to be under that arm now. But she fought off the feelings; Michaela White was famous for brushing herself off and fighting some more. Michaela was a fighter. She glanced back at the school for a couple of seconds, the direction he had gone, before she realized that she'd have to let go and move on.

Bolton strode confidently away from his now ex girlfriend. Although his head felt anything but high. He couldn't deny that deep down he knew he couldn't blame everything on Michaela. The evidence stacked against him. He'd been seen high fiving Paul. But she should have believed him. His head was whirling out of control. He didn't look back though. He wasn't 'Smilie' for nothing.

Michaela couldn't remember the last time she cried. She wouldn't cry in front of others. So she fell onto her bed and buried herself in the covers and let the tears seep free. She let her breaths become ragged. The next day she was sitting in class. The class was only about half full. None of the John Foster kids had arrived.

"Bolton dumped you then Michaela? Finally." A stupid gloating laughing voice rose through the class. Normally she would of sent a punch or at least words the person's way. But since that was what had got her in this mess she decided to lie low. She tried to block the other unnamed voices out. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and slid down in her chair trying not to let any more tears seep down her face this morning. She breathed in and rubbed her eyes, pretending to be somewhere (anywhere) else. Lindsay came through the door blowing bubbles out of her gum, a smirk spreading over her face.

"Oh what a shame to see Michaela without Smilie." She laughed using mock sadness. A load of her old John Fosters class mates laughed with her even, some of the Waterloo Road kids. But she wasn't listening she was to busy watching Bolton's progress to his seat. He flickered a glance her way and when he caught her eye he looked away and started talking to some boys. Michaela looked back down at the book in her lap.

"Hey I'm surprised she's not got a come back. Touched a sore spot have I?" Lindsay continued setting herself into her seat.

"Say what you like." Michaela didn't look up from her book, as she was scared her face would let her down. "I don't care." She squeezed her eyelids shut then reopened them using her poker face she had perfected.

"Okay." Lindsay scoffed in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay." Michaela repeated she stole a glance at Bolton who was watching the scene with interest. He saw her looking and shrugged.

"Yeah me and Bolton are over, I don't care."

"Cause." Lindsay said in the same sarcastic tone. Steph then walked into the room and people slipped off the various tables and into their seats.

"Bonjour." Steph said in an over excited voice. Michaela settled into having a very boring lesson.

_So sorry it's short. I just didn't want to have a stretched out boring one in the first chapter._


	2. Change can be a good thing

Michaela nibbled at her apple glumly. She'd had about half the school's population ask about her and Bolton. The other half were Lindsay and the others. they just sniggered and made hurtful remarks. Michaela ignored it. She'd learnt about ignoring things now. She had a uncovered a skill. She felt her mobile bleep and she fished it out of her pocket and checked the little screen. She clicked open the message and scanned it.

_M your dad's home from the army. Just warning you. Mum x_

This day just kept getting better and better. It would have to be Michaela's luck to have Bolton dump her then the very next day her dad would show up unexpected which would make hell break loose. She tipped the rest of the contents of her lunch into the bin before throwing her tray down and storming out of the Cafeteria. She sauntered down to the toilets and after flinging open the door (which scared away the little girls which were scurrying about) she splashed her face with the freezing cold water hoping to relieve herself of this nightmare. She stared at her face in the mirror over the sink. She looked tired with the bags under her eyes and she was unflatteringly pale. She dried her face before opening a door to a cubical. She rested her head on the door for a second taking calming breaths before sinking down onto the toilet and pulling her legs to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and started to cry. The tears slowly dripped down her face and each tear followed the last tear's track. After about five minutes of crying she dabbed her eyes, checked if she was suitable in the mirror before exiting the room and banging into Bolton. She dropped the pile of tissues she was holding (obviously for incase she started getting a cold and not because she might break down crying) and fell to the floor trying to pick them up hoping that Bolton wouldn't notice. Although she knew he would.

"Michaela are you okay?" Bolton dropped to the floor next to her and passed her a tissue.

"Yeah whatever." Michaela snapped and snatched the tissue away from Bolton. This amazing acting would of worked had she not felt a tear build up and drop down her face.

"Sure you are." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I am." Michaela whispered which Bolton wouldn't of heard if they weren't so close together on the floor.

"No you're not. What's happened?" He got up and offered her his hand. Which she accepted and raised up off the floor herself.

"My dad's come home today." Michaela muttered.

"Isn't that g- Oh. He won't hurt you or your mum will he?" Bolton asked feeling angry and worried at the prospect. Michaela thought of lying but shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't know." At this point Bolton put his arms around his ex and gave her a hug. Which made Michaela cry even more. They stayed like this for a couple of moments before Bolton let go of her. In doing so he suddenly felt very sad and even though he'd tried very hard to make himself believe he was over her he knew he wasn't.

"If anything happens Michaela you have to tell me. You have to." His voice had a hard, protective edge which Michaela noted and couldn't ignore.

"Yes. I promise." Michaela wiped her eyes with the tissues before stuffing them in her pocket and starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry about how it ended with us." Bolton called after her. She stopped but didn't turn as she thought she may well burst into tears again.

"I know. I'm just sorry it had to end." Bolton was about to reply but his ex moved swiftly down the corridor leaving him alone and feeling broken. Bolton sighed and tried to block out all of his thoughts on how Michaela was suddenly not just a girl he liked to play about with like she was some toy but a girl with emotions which touched Bolton more than he'd like. He squeezed his eyes shut. Michaela didn't cry he knew that. Michaela also fought back. Michaela had cried. Michaela hadn't fought back to those John Fosters in the classroom. Michaela had changed. Bolton liked the change. He didn't like that he liked the change though. Bolton didn't fall in love. He wouldn't. But sometimes you can't plan things. They just happen. He turned and walked the opposite way Michaela had gone. He went on search for Paul. Paul was sitting on a bench with a quizzical expression.

"Hey. What's making you think so hard? I haven't seen you look like that since that Jess girl turned you down and you wondered why." Bolton laughed and thumped Paul's arm.

"I have maths. I haven't done my homework and I don't fucking get it." Paul slammed his fist down on the textbook in his lap.

"Jeez mate." Bolton shook him head.

"Don't jeez mate me. I'm totally getting grounded if I get another detention." Paul sighed. Bolton thought about making a joke but didn't. He realized Paul really wanted this done.

"You can copy mine." Bolton shrugged. Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Did you do it yourself?" Bolton shook his head and laughed at this, "Good. So who'd you copy?"

"Duh Amy." Amy being the nerd Bolton sat next to in History.

"I should've guessed." Paul smirked.

Michaela, having left Bolton standing there, felt very proud of herself. Yes she had wanted to stay there with him longer. But she didn't. Which was amazing. Now she just had to make it through the day without her father injuring her. Or her mother for that matter.

_I'm soooooo sorry it's taken so long. I've been doing a lot of my Cross My Heart story and kind of pushed my other stories aside. I'm sooooo sooooooo sorry. I've been screwed up lately which is no excuse but I've just had a lot on. Please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews (you four people who I adore right now) as this story was only meant to be on here as I just couldn't let Molton die. :D_


	3. A little pain brings a little love

When the bell chimed Michaela left the school building and the other teenages dragged her along and out of school like she was a fish and they were the stream which pulled her with them. She felt her mobile bleep and she picked it out of her pocket where it was nesting on the tissues. She glanced at the message and found a smile spread over her face.

_Michie hi. I know u h8 me callin u that. Lol. Gud luck on your dad. B_

Yes Michaela did hate the nickname Michie. A bit like Mickey mouse but she put up with it. She liked it when Bolton called her that. She unlocked her front door and walked inside feeling her happiness instanly drown. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the bottom step before slowly making her way to the kitchen where she heard muffled voices. Loud muffled voices which were barely muffled. She heard her mum's worried, small voice as Michaela stood warily in the door frame. Her father was leaning over her mum as she was backed into a corner. He was yelling at her in a deep voice and her mother was shaking and trying to calm him down. That's when he pulled his arm back and slapped Michaela's mother hard across the face.

"You fucking bitch." Her father yelled and her mum clutched at her face.

"Leave her alone." Michaela ran infront of him, protecting her mother.

"You little cow." The man left the woman alone and turned to the girl. Michaela knew this would happen but she knew she'd feel painfully guilty if she'd just stood there. The man shoved Michaela aside which made her fall to the floor. He started kicking Michaela's side. Over and over. The pain was unimaginable. She felt it dash through her and then suddenly she felt nothing. She knew he was still kicking her but she didn't feel it. She was sprawled across the cold hard floor. Then that's when he pulled his belt off and whipped the side of her face. That's when the blood beads dripped down and onto the floor. Then it all went black and fuzzy... She woke to the sight of her mother dabbing at the cut and whispering soothing words.

"Thank you. You're a brave girl. But you should've let him just hurt me." Her mum muttered in a low voice.

"I couldn't just do that." Michaela coughed in a hard dry voice. Now she refelt the pain. It was tingling and she felt like she wanted to die just to get rid of it. She got to her feet much to her mother's protests.

"You can't tell anyone about this. He'll kill us." Her mum whispered into her ear. Michaela nodded and crossed the room trying to ignore the pain. She looked in the mirror in her room. She had bruises up and down her arms. Her legs had a couple of bruises and when she lifted her top she gasped at the amount there. Then she registered her face. The cut spread from by her left eye down to beside her lip.

_Please could you come over. I need you. Michie x_

She knew that this would kill her probaly but she needed him. She needed him. She lay on her bed gently to try and avoid further pain. She lay there thinking for a while when someone was in her doorway.

"He's at the pub. The coast is clear." Her mum then backed away. Michaela sighed. She heard a knock at the door and softly got herself off the bed and wandered downstairs. She opened the door and there he was. Looking at her worriedly. Then he noted her face. He pushed past her and they walked the stairs together. Michaela and Bolton entered the room. Michaela took a long time locking her room so she wouldn't have to look at him. When she finally did he pulled her onto the bed with him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was hurting mum. I got in between them. Then he turned on me." Michaela started crying then. For about the five hundreth time that day. She pulled up her sleeve. His mouth fell open at the bruises and he let out a gasp. "It's worse on my stomach." Michaela whispered.

"Michie." He pulled her to him and she sobbed against his chest. "You have to tell someone."

"No. He'll hurt us more." Michaela shook her head and more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You have to." Bolton tried to reason.

"No." Michaela argued.

"Just think about it." Bolton sighed. He pulled the girl closer to him as if afraid she'd fall to pieces. And she probaly would. She was fragile. Michaela didn't respond. "How does your mum look?"

"She has a big sore spot on her cheek where he hit her but it'll clear up quickly. And she has a bit of a bruise on her arm because he grabbed her. I got the worst of it." Michaela replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh." He bit his lip.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming by the way." She smiled.

"I couldn't of just left you." Bolton shrugged.

"Friends?" Michaela looked deep into his eyes and noticed a twitch. She didn't know what it was.

"Friends." Bolton laughed. He wanted to be more though. He wanted her to beg. He knew her to well to actually believe she'd do this.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. You know I knew that you wouldn't do that but..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry." Bolton put his finger to her lips to stop her saying more. "Shh."

"But I'm so sorry." Michaela spoke around his finger.

"I told you to shh." He grinned. That was when he removed his finger and kissed her. It was familiar territory. Yet it was like an explosion. Their lips curved to a similar rhythm. That's when Bolton broke away. "I'm sor-" He was broken off by Michaela's lips on his once more. Then she lay over his body and they kissed for a whole lot longer.


End file.
